A Tale of the Golden Age
by narniagirl11
Summary: "We'll give you your precious family in exchange for…your life," concluded the giant. "Don't do it Peter! I'll be fine." Susan cried."Put her down!" Peter commanded. "Take me instead." "No Peter!" "Aslan will help us!" Peter reminded. When Edmund and Lucy are kidnapped by giants, Peter sets off to rescue them. Susan follows with reinforcements, but runs into trouble. Sibling-fic.


A Tale of the Golden Age

By Heather Stranberg

"Lucy? Lucy, where are you?" It was a beautiful day and I was on my way to the royal stables.

"Queen Susan, your majesty," the stable hand said, bowing low.

"Have you seen my sister, Queen Lucy?" I asked him politely.

I looked up as two galloping horses came racing towards the Cair Paravel stables. One of the horses, I recognized as my brother Edmund's trusty steed, the other was Lucy's gental mare.

"Your majesty," panted Edmund's horse. "We were attacked!"

"Philip, what happened?" I asked shocked.

"Your brother and sister, King Edmund and Queen Lucy went out riding with Jubilee and I." Here he paused and gestured with his head towards the mare. "In the woods, by the Lantern Waste we were ambushed by a group of five or six giants from the Wild Lands of the North. His majesty, King Edmund, put up a good fight, but unarmed as we were, the giants easily won. They've carried off your brother and sister. You must tell High King Peter!"

Without waiting for anymore information, I picked up my flowing skirts and ran through the castle searching for my brother, Peter. Everyone I passed stopped to stare after me. Something had to be wrong if graceful Queen Susan was dashing down the halls with her long black hair flying after her.

"Peter! Peter!" I called as I raced from room to room.

Finally, I found him with dear Mr. Tumnus, the faun, pouring over some papers.

"By the Lion's mane!" Peter exclaimed as I breathlessly burst through the door. "What is it, Susan?"

"Edmund – Lucy – attacked – giants," I panted.

"Slow down, Su," he calmly said and looked back to his papers.

I swallowed and tried again. "Edmund and Lucy were attacked and kidnapped by some giants!"

"Where – when – how?" Peter stammered. Now, he was excited.

"They were out riding by the Latern Waste when they were attacked."

"You don't say," Peter commented thoughtfully.

Mr. Tumnus finally spoke. "Who told you about this?"

"Philip and Jubilee, Edmund and Lucy's horses," I answered.

"Did the horses say what kind of giants carried their majesties off?" asked the faun. I hesitated. "I think Philip said the giants were from beyond Ettinsmoor, from the Wild Lands of the North."

"Those unrully savage giants!" Peter exclaimed in disgust. "They've given us more trouble than you would think their dull brains can handle!"

"Edmund? Ed, are you in here?" Lucy called into the dark.

"Lucy? Is that you?" came a muffled voice. It was evening, and the lazy giants had halted for a nighttime rest. They secured Edmund and Lucy for the night by sleeping in front of the opening to a damp cave where they had placed their prisoners. Lucy heard something moving and hoped it was friendly.

"Lucy! It's me, Edmund! I'm over here in the corner," he called to her. Lucy stumbled through the darkness towards her brother's voice.

"Edmund? How are we going to get out of this awful place?" worried Lucy. She sank down on the cold floor next to him and Edmund reached out to grasp her hand. "Philip and Jubilee will tell Peter and Susan. We'll be rescued soon," he reassured her. Three of the giants stirred at the entrance of the cave and rose to their feet. They were so tall that their heads bumped against the ceiling of the cave.

"Well, look what we have here," rumbled a giant who was missing a couple of teeth and had stains on his wrinkled shirt. "This one sure is purdy ," he said extending his over-sized, filthy hand toward Lucy. Lucy shrunk away from the looming giant and Edmund, springing to his feet, stood protectively in front of his sister.

"Leave her alone," Edmund demanded. "Do you not know who we are? I am King Edmund and this is my sister, Queen Lucy." The giants simply knocked into one another and laughed at the tiny two.

Edmund continued, "Do you not think our brother, the High King, when he hears of this outrage, with let you go unpunished? No, he will gather his best army and wage battle after battle on you, until you return us to our kingdom."

"Well done, Ed," Lucy whispered. The intimidating giants just stared blankly and shrugged their heavy shoulders. Their dull minds couldn't comprehend Edmund's eloquent speech. Finally, they turned around and lumbered back towards the glowing fire at the entrance to the cavern.

"Peter, please be careful," I begged.

"I will, Susan," Peter promised. "Are you sure you'll be all right while I'm gone? I am glad Mr. and Mrs. Beaver are coming to stay while I'm away."

"I'll be fine but I'll miss you," I told him as I hugged him tightly.

"Ow!" Peter joked. "You're squeezing me too hard!"

"Your brother has you well looked after, dear," commented Mr. Beaver, who was standing beside the doorway.

I waved goodbye as Peter mounted his snowy white unicorn, Victory. "Hurry home!" I called as the army made up of centaurs, fauns, dwarves, talking animals and other creatures made its way slowly north and out of my sight, towards the Wild Lands of the North.

Peter and the Narnian army forded the Great River at Beruna, waded through the marshes of the Marsh-wiggles, crossed the River Shrible and were camped on the edge of Ettinsmoor by the end of the third day.

"What are your orders?" asked the captain of the centaurs.

Peter, the faun Tumnus, and a few others were sitting around a table that contained a detailed map of Narnia and the surrounding countries.

"Let's hope we overtake those giants before they reach the Giant Bridge," Peter responded.

"If we don't?" questioned a fox.

"After they cross the Giant Bridge, our only hope is to surround them in the mountains or lay siege to Harfang itself," answered the High King. Harfang was the very heart of the giants' empire and a dangerous place for outsiders. Why this odd group of giants had captured King Edmund and Queen Lucy, no one knew. But it was obvious that they were headed for Harfang and the Narnians would take any risk to rescue their beloved King and Queen.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?" asked Mrs. Beaver.

"No, thank you," I politely responded. I was too nervous to relax. _Suppose something happens to Peter? What if he can't find Edmund and Lucy?_ These thoughts filled my head as I anxiously paced back and forth in the luxurious throne room.

"Susan, your family is going to be fine. Peter will bring Edmund and Lucy back and everything will be okay," Mr. Beaver tried to reassure me.

"But what if-what if he can't find them? Or what if something dreadful happens to Peter before he gets there or what if the giants do something terrible to Ed and Lu?" I sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright," Mrs. Beaver soothed. "I think you need a good night's sleep." With that she hurried me off to my cozy, feather bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepin' beauties," a gruff voice echoed above sleeping Lucy and Edmund. Lucy had finally fallen asleep on her brother's shoulder after an exhausting trek across Ettinsmoor the previous day. They were now only two days away from Harfang. Lucy sleepily opened her eyes and to her dismay a cranky giant was towering over her. Edmund woke with a start and jumped in front of Lucy.

"Time to get moving before those Narnians overtake us," the giant spit the words out with disgust.

"Well, we're ready," Edmund told the giant as he helped Lucy up. The group started on their way towards the Giant Bridge.

"Peter," a voice called. "Peter."

"Huh? What? Aslan?" Peter mumbled in his sleep.

"Peter, come here," the voice called again.

Peter walked through the misty forest glade to where he had last heard the voice.

"Peter." A huge tawny lion with a shining, golden mane stood before him. Peter

recognized him at once and dropped to his knees.

"Aslan," Peter hardly dared to breathe.

"Peter, walk with me a ways. I have important things to discuss with you."

With Aslan leading the way, the two walked silently through the peaceful woods. At

last Aslan stopped and turned on his padded paws to face Peter.

"Edmund and Lucy, along with the giants have reached the pass after the Giant

Bridge. They are, as you guessed, headed for Harfang. You may overtake them but

they are far ahead and will make it to Harfang in two days' time. If you attack Harfang you will be putting your brother and sister in grave danger. But I have a plan." The Lion told Peter.

"And I am ready to listen," Peter replied. Aslan positioned the strategic plan andPeter memorized it, word for word.

"Your majesty!" someone was shaking him awake.

"What?" Peter sat up sleepily. "Where's Aslan?" he asked Mr. Tumnus who woke

him.

"Aslan? You must have been dreaming but I would feel a lot better if Aslan really was

here with us," the faun told him. "Come now, breakfast is ready and we need to get

on the move once again."

"Breakfast dear!" called Mrs. Beaver.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down the hall.

It was the morning of the fifth day since Edmund and Lucy had been taken. The Beavers and I were seated around the breakfast table enjoying a pleasant spring day.

"Delicious," I complemented the cook. I tried not to think of Edmund or Lucy or Peter. Thinking about them made me worried and distracted.

"I think I will go for a walk along the beach after breakfast," I told Mr. Beaver. "Would you care to accompany me?"

"Strolls along the sea shore are not for me. I'll stay behind and take care of some business," he responded.

"Edmund, look!" cried Lucy. "It's Peter! He's come to rescue us!"

"So it is!" Edmund exclaimed. During the sixth night, Peter and the army had managed to surround the sleeping giants and their prisoners. Now, they blocked the only entrance through a rocky pass to Harfang. Finally, the tide had turned in their direction. The giants looked about, confused.

The big, toothless giant spoke, "Well, where'd these folks come from?"

"Don't you understand, sir?" Lucy asked. "It's our brother, the High King. We told you Peter wouldn't let us go without a fight. Now he's surrounded you."

"Is that so, eh? Well, we'll see about that!" the gruff giant concluded. One of the other giants dug around in a giant-sized satchel. "Aha!" he exclaimed producing a trumpet twisted into a grotesque shape. The giant placed the horn to his lips and blew. Out of the horn came an eerie sound. Shouts and rumbles could be heard echoing from mountain to mountain. On the edge of the horizon appeared a myriad of all shapes and sizes of giants, bearing down on the little group.

"Now, do you still think your precious brother will be able to defeat us? We will take him and his army and all of Narnia will be ours!" the toothless giant bellowed. Edmund walked directly up to the giant and shouted up at him. "No matter what you do, the good will win and the evil with be vanquished. You may be superior in strength but Aslan is on our side."

Peter's army looked terribly few against the massive giants. But the Narnian courage to fight for good is stronger than any giant army.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter cried. The whole giant army made a dash at them, hoping to crush the Narnians underfoot. The centaurs charged. Twang and hiss overhead, it was the archery of the dwarves. Many giants fell to the well-aimed arrows flying across the sky. The toothless giant appeared to be fighting with a stone ax. It was Peter he was fighting, both of them fighting so hard it seemed the giant had three axes and Peter had three swords. Peter was directly in the middle of the confusion. The battle reverberated with the sound of clashing swords on armor. Peter ducked one of the giant's mighty blows. The next blow sent Peter sprawling to the ground with a crash.

A dwarf came into the room and bowed low before handing me a sealed envelope.

"For your majesty, Queen Susan," he announced.

"Thank you," I replied as he quietly left the room. My hands shook as I turned the letter around and slipped my fingers under the edge, breaking the seal. I hesitated, expecting the worse. I took a deep breath before I read the contents.

_My dearest sister, Susan,_

_I hope you and the Beavers are well. We haven't been able to rescue Edmund and Lucy yet but we are still trying. I write to you because our numbers have been reduced. Would you please bring reinforcements? But only bring the willing and the stoutest of heart. We will succeed in the end. Aslan himself has talked with me and promised that much. Hopefully I will see you shortly. Please be careful._

_Forever your loving brother,_

_Peter_

The Beavers looked at me with anxious faces.

"They haven't rescued Edmund and Lucy but Peter say Aslan has visited him and promised him success. Peter wants me to bring more troops." I told them.

"Mr. Beaver, would you be willing to come with?"

"Just do it! Go!" I screamed to Mr. Beaver.

"But, your majesty," he protested.

"Go! Before they catch you! Please…you're worth more to Narnia alive than dead." I shouted.

"So are you, Queen Susan!" he called back.

On our way through Ettinsmoor a large number of giants had been spotted on the horizon. I knew unless someone distracted them our large numbers would never pass unnoticed. As the Queen, I would willingly fight for my country, no matter what the cost. With Mr. Beaver leading, the body of creatures moved off, leaving me alone in the forbidding forest. I knew that no matter what happened I would do it for Aslan, to the very end.

"Susan?"

"Edmund! Lucy!" I rushed to embrace them. "I've missed you!"

"Did they capture you too?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, but Mr. Beaver, with a large group of Narnian soldiers made it through to Peter," I told them.

"Do you think Peter will be able to beat the giants?" asked Lucy.

"With Aslan's help, Peter will win," answered Edmund.

Upon finding the chaotic scene, the new body of the army rushed madly on the enemy lines; dwarves with their axes, unicorns with their horns, centaurs with swords and hooves. Peter's tired army cheered at the sight of the newcomers. The giants were driven back. A short while later two giants, bearing a white flag and olive branches, approached the camp.

"We would like to speak to the High King," they asked a centaur who was nervously stamping his hooves. "Please ask him to meet us at the boulder outside that cavern."

Peter walked toward the designated meeting place. His hand was on his sword, which hung at his waist. Two giants slowly advanced toward him.

"We would like to negotiate a few things with you," the first toothless giant told Peter.

"Well, speak your thoughts," demanded Peter.

"We have a little trade in mind. Since we have your family, including that pretty sister of yours…"

"Not Susan!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh yes, her," Here the giant stopped and produced me from behind a boulder directly to the rear of him.

"Susan!"

"Peter! Whatever happens, don't listen to him," I pleaded.

"We'll give you your precious family in exchange for…your life," concluded the toothless giant.

"Don't do it Peter! I'll be fine." I cried.

"What do you really want? What's your motive?" Peter asked the giant. "Are you just wanting a snack or are you considering Narnia's expansive lands?"

"It's none of your business," sneered the savage giant. "What's it gonna be, little king. Your family or your life? I won't wait forever," the giant declared picking me roughly off my feet.

"Put her down!" Peter commanded.

"No, Peter! Don't!" I sobbed.

"Take me instead." Peter dropped his gleaming sword and humbly submitted to the giants. Edmund, Lucy and I were released and the giants took Peter out of sight.

"It's okay, Su. Aslan has a plan," Edmund tried to comfort me. Lucy looked up in amazement.

"Susan! Why didn't I think of this sooner," Lucy exclaimed. "Your horn! When you blow it help will come. It always works!"

"Do you really think it will help?" I sniffled.

"Lucy's right," Edmund declared. "It always works."

A terrific roar echoed from Harfang to Cair Paravel and beyond. Every human, animal, talking beast and creature who heard that thunderous roar stopped still in their tracks. The houses shook in their firm foundations. The trees bent over with the force of the noise. There He stood. It was Aslan, Aslan himself.

The giants froze and seemed unsure whether to run or to stand their ground.

"Release King Peter," commanded the great Lion.

The giants slowly and hesitantly brought Peter back to the little valley. Then every one of them turned and fled north to Harfang; never to return.

"Peter!" Susan, Edmund and Lucy ran to embrace their brother.

The Lion smiled and turned to face them.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried and ran forward burying her face in his golden mane.

"Dear one," Aslan welcomed.

"Oh, Aslan! Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for us," I wept.

Then Peter, Edmund, Lucy and I, the kings and queens of Narnia, knelt before Aslan, the King of all Kings.

The End


End file.
